Christmas' Magic
by bizinhavieira
Summary: Christmas is magical, it only exists if you believe in it. NextGen. DH SPOILERS *** Written for the HPFF challenges by WannabeWriter and by ravenchild, based on on the album The Christmas Attic of the TransSiberian Orchestra***
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

THE DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS

* * *

It was a big house with large gardens and many trees. During spring, flowers covered most of the yard, but now everything was white, after all, it was almost Christmas. It was a pretty cold day, but five children could be seen outside, playing with the snow. 

"I got the hood! I got the hood!", said the five year-old girl with vivid red hair as she came running from the house with a dark haired boy, also a five year-old.

"I already said I'm not going to put a hood in the snow man... He is going to use a hat just like that man in the picture", said the eldest boy, who was about to turn thirteen years-old.

"But we want the snow man to be just like Father Christmas, Teddy!", said another boy with black hair, this one was a seven year-old.

"James, you're old enough to know there's no such thing as Father Christmas", laughed Ted.

"You're lying!", yelled James, while the other two children looked like they were in the verge of tears.

"Of course he is lying, James", said the other girl, who was about ten years-old, she had short blond hair and dazzling blue eyes, "How can you say something like that Ted? Now you made Rose and Albus cry!"

"Well, if they want to go to Hogwarts they should know that Christmas is only about lies! Specially Father Christmas! It's just something adults tell children so they do behave... It's not real".

"He is lying isn't he, Victoire?"

"Of course he is James, don't worry about that", smiled the blond girl and then she crouched in front of Rose and Albus and said, "And I say the same for both of you. I don't want to see any of you crying because of what Ted said. If you want we can go and ask Grandma about it".

"Well, she would say he does exist, but she is a grown-up... And all grown-ups want us to believe in this sort of stories..."

"Shut-up!", Victoire seemed very angry but, in a matter of seconds, she opened a great smile and clapped her hands saying, "I smell cookies! Who wants to go eat some with me?". The four of them went inside the manor, leaving Ted behind to finish his snow man.

"Why were you yelling just now, Vic?"

"Oh, it was nothing, uncle Ron... Just Ted being stupid like always", said the girl as she sat down at the table and grabbed one cookie, "He was trying to make them cry by saying Father Christmas doesn't exist".

"Well, I hope you didn't believe that", said Ginny as she came inside the kitchen holding a four year-old Lily in her arms, "Because if he didn't exist, who would bring presents to you tonight?"

"Yeah!", said Albus smiling, "He just have to exist!"

"We will show him tomorrow! Maybe he won't get any presents for saying a lie!", said Rose standing up in the chair.

"Don't do that, Rosie, you may fall", said Ron as he came closer to his daughter and made her sit back down, "Where are you going, James?"

"To my room...", said the boy sounding very upset.

"Oh, dear... I'll tell Harry to go and talk to him", said Ginny as she saw James running up the stairs to his room, "And we are going to have a little talk with Ted Lupin as well!"

* * *

"Are my boys ready for the big night?", said Harry as he helped his sons getting ready to bed. 

"I am, dad!", said Albus as he started jumping on his bed.

"Good to know you are excited, young fellow, but you better stop jumping like that or your mom is going to yell at us", said Harry as he got Albus in mid air and put him down. Albus just giggled and crawled under the blankets. "What about you, James?"

"I think I am...", said James as he went to bed, "But what if Ted is right?"

"Do you think he is right?"

"I don't know..."

"And do you want him to be right?"

"No, I don't!"

"Then he is not. Remember what mom told you about Christmas?"

"That is magical!", said Albus.

"Yes. And what else?"

"That it only happens when we believe", this time was James who answered.

"So, as long as we believe, Christmas will arrive. And we are just going to show this to Teddy tomorrow. Because right now it's time for both of you to be asleep".

"Good night, Dad", said both of them as Harry turned off the lights.

"Good night, boys", he said and half closed the door, leaving two sleeping kids inside. Or at least he thought he did, because one of them was wide awake and having many ideas at that exact moment.

* * *

_A/N: This is just the beginning of my Christmas story! I hope you enjoy and review! Oh! I also hope you have a wonderful Christmas! lol I'll be updating as soon as possible!_


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO 

THE ATTIC

* * *

"What are you doing?", yawned Albus who had woken up by the noise his brother was making in the bedroom. If the boys had looked at the time, they would see it was almost two in the morning.

"Nothing!", whispered James, "Go back to bed".

"I'm still in bed... But why are you whispering?".

"Because I don't want mom and dad to wake up", said James still rummaging through some things.

"What are you looking for?"

"The candle Uncle George gave to me..."

"And why do you need it now?"

"If I tell you do you promise to be quiet?"

"Promise!"

"Truly promise?"

"Truly, truly!"

"Okay... Remember that they always said Father Christmas comes down the chimney to give us the presents?", Albus nodded and James continued, "Well, our chimney is blocked! I heard mom complaining the other day".

"Now he won't come in!", said Albus bringing his hands to his face.

"So, I'm going to the attic and, if he really exists, I'll tell him that he will have to come through the window this time".

"If I help you find the candle can I go with you?"

"Just if you promise to not make noise!"

"Okay!", then Albus ran to his bed and reached under it for the candle and said, "Here it is".

"Why was my candle under you bed?"

"Because then I don't have to be afraid of the dark...", said Albus blowing the candle in order of making it lit up. This was one of the new items in his shop, 'adequate to give light to the mischiefs of young wizards', like he used to say.

"Okay... We better go, or he might arrive before we are there".

"Okay"

Then the boys left the room, step by step trying to make as little noise as possible, James in front with the candle with Albus right behind him. They walked through the corridor and, as they reached to the stairs leading to the attic, a read-haired girl appeared beside them, "Couldn't you get to sleep too?"

"Shush, Rose!", whispered James, "Don't tell anyone, but we are going to wait for Father Christmas up in the attic".

"Why in the attic?", she whispered back.

"Because he will arrive there first, duh! So he can slide down the chimney"

"I always thought he came in by Floo Powder"

"You thought wrong. Now we are going up to wait for him. Good night"

"I'm going with you two!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yeah... It's just me and James", said Albus.

"Okay... Then I'm going to tell your parents..."

"You can't!", said both the boys.

"Then let me go with you"

"All right... But be quiet!". And, with that, the three of them went up stairs to the attic. They were all trying to be strong, as they have been told that ghosts lived up there or maybe even a ghoul. It was dark and dusty, since for quite sometime no one has been up there. And they sat on a small couch that has been forgotten in there and waited.

After a few moments of silence, after they have carefully checked their surroundings and were sure nothing horrible was about to happen to them, Albus said, "What do we do now, James?"

"I don't know..."

"Look! There are a few books behind there!", said excitedly Rose, "You could read one for us". The three of them went there and started looking at the big pile of the yellowed books. Like everything in that attic, they have been forgotten there for many years.

"They are old and boring...", complained Albus. He stopped to rummage through the books and found a big old trunk. He opened it carefully and slowly started looking over what was inside. The trunk was filled with toys and one old wreath and several letters underneath, some ornaments, a hand rung phone and records with a gramophone. Somehow, these mix of long forgotten words with melodies no longer heard, had caught his eyes, and soon enough all the three of them were looking over them. And, as only magic can make, these written words looked alive when in their hands. And, with each letter they opened, a piece of the past was revealed. And sitting there they started to read and the magic of Christmas started to be cast once more.

"This one is says 'Hey, Sis. I'm just writing to tell you about my girl's first Christmas. I just hope you could be here to see this...", James started reading the letter in his hands, having the other two listening carefully as he read.

_

* * *

It was a bright night. The stars __were sparking in the velvet sky and the moon was illuminating the man standing outside with a little girl. For the first time he stood there, watching that tiny little white freckled thing play with the snow. She was so afraid of it just minutes before, but he slowly convinced her to put her hands in it. Now there she was, giggling and trying to walk on the soft snow, her uncertain steps only make her fall all the time and that is the cause of even more giggles. Today is her first Christmas. Today is also his first Christmas as a dad. He was thinking about how his life had changed over this little been when he was surprised by an extraordinary thing_

_"Bless my soul!", he couldn't believe his eyes, so he called, "Hermione!"_

_"What's the matter, honey?", said his wife as she ran outside._

_"Look", he pointed to his daughter. Little snow balls were floating around her as she tried to get them. They were not perfect snowballs, more like little pieces of snow flying, but still... It was amazing. Both of them looked mesmerized._

_"Who did this, Ron?", weakly said Hermione, "She can't be doing in... She is just a baby! Ron! She is not even one year-old yet!"_

_"I know! Isn't it amazing?", then he ran to his wife, hugged her and started spinning her around, "Our __daughter is a witch!", he screamed. And with that the young girl started crying until her mother took her into her arms. Happiness was all around them, because in that Christmas Eve, magic has been set free._

* * *

"I think this girl is you, Rose", smiled James, "There is another letter with this one. Do you want me to read this one too?" Both of them just nodded and James got the next shit of paper and started reading, "Dear, brother. I'm amazed with what you just told me! Specially since something amazing happened here yesterday too..."_

* * *

Inside the house standing on top of the hill, the Christmas tree was sparkling like the stars outside. The children were playing with their __parents in the living room after a wonderful Christmas dinner._

_"I think we should take them to bed, Gin", smiled the father._

_"I guess you are right", Ginny said as she stood up from the floor where she was sitting with her children and, as she picked Albus up, she said, "Come with mom, darling!"_

_"I'll handle James for you", he said as he also stood up and got his other child from the floor._

_"Thank you, Harry"._

_"No problem"._

_They went up to their bedroom and Ginny placed her son in his crib after changing his dippers as Harry helped his other son putting on his pajamas and brushing his teeth. Ginny went over to her eldest son to kiss him good night and put him into bed._

_"When is my sister arriving?", James asked his mother while laying down in bed._

_"What are you talking about, sweety?", she asked surprised, "What sister?"_

_"This one, mom", he said as he put his tiny hands on her womb._

_"Who told you there is a sister living in here, James?"_

_"An angel...", he said as he finally drifted to sleep._

_Ginny was taken aback by this remark of her son. She needed sometime to think, so she went over to the window and sat down on the rocking chair so that she could look up to the stars. This was her favorite time of the year. Really! Since she was a small girl she had always waited the whole year just for this day. The reason for it, she always said, it was because everything could happen on Christmas Eve. She gazed at the stars, they were glittering and playing around, like they had something to say. Her mother used to say they were dreams from the past, but she had always thought of them as eyes for the future. She sighted and remembered what her son had just told her. She had been feeling odd for a couple of days, but hadn't told anyone. And yes, it had occurred to her that she could be pregnant, but she kept it for herself. And now James stated that not only she was carrying a baby but that this baby was a girl... What would she tell Harry? They hadn't planned for another child, these two were much trouble already... But, on the other hand, Harry had always wanted a girl._

_If this were to be true, she was sure that it was just because of the magic around Christmas, where everything is extraordinary, nothing is left ordinary. A single tear of joy ran through her face as a star shined bright__, and then she knew everything would be all right._

* * *

"And I just came from the healer! I'm really expecting a child! How he knew I don't know, but Harry and I decided that if it turns out to really be a girl, that we will call her Lily", James finished reading the letter and, as he did that, they heard a clock tolling from a distant city tower. Albus stood up and went to the small window and gazed up at the starlight.

"Do you really think they are bits of dreams?"

"I don't know...", said James.

They all stayed quiet for a few moments until Rose said, "I'm thirsty. I'm going to get some water..." and then she went toward the door.

"Just try not to wake them", said James as he started going through the rest of the things inside the trunk.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter! And just leave one for this too!_


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

A STUFFED TALE

* * *

"Vicky!", said Albus surprised at the arrival of Rose followed by Victoire. 

"What is she doing here?", exclaimed James.

"She was down in the kitchen when I was getting my water...", said Rose, "So I told her we were here waiting for Father Christmas".

"But it was suppose to be a secret!", exclaimed Albus.

"Exactly!", said James.

"You only said the adults couldn't know!", Rose tried to defend herself.

"It's not like I would tell anyone... I just wanted to see this things you three discovered. Don't be so mean, James", said Victoire, "sometimes I think you don't even like me".

James stayed quiet with his arms crossed for a while and then said, "Okay, you can stay..."

"Yey!", celebrated Albus, "You have to see how many things there are in here, Vic!"

The four of them sited around the trunk and started shuffling through the things inside. Victoire then reached for a brown toy stuffed bear. It was torn and dirty, one of it's eyes was missing and a arm was torn and almost falling. Still, she looked amazedly at it, like if it was the most precious thing of all. "Wow... I never thought it would be here..."

"That is the most ugly toy ever", said James.

"I think it is cute!", said Rose.

"You think everything is cute...", murmured Albus.

"Well, it looks tattered now, but Rose is right, it is the cutest thing ever", smiled Victoire, "I used to love playing with Monsier Marron!"

"Was it yours?"

"Sure it was, Rose... I'll never forget the day I got it"

"Tell us, Vic! Please!", implored Albus with shinny eyes.

"You certainly love stories, boy!", said Victoire and with the others giggled and she continued, "Well, it was a couple years ago, on Christmas Eve..."

* * *

_"Here we are, sweet Vic!", said my uncle Charlie. He always called me sweet and I just love it! He had just brought me back from St. Mungus. Dad asked him to bring me here because I was almost sleeping in the couch._

_"Do you want to help me with dinner?", said my uncle's girlfriend, Lola. It's a funny name, isn't it? But I like it. I sounds like something sweet, like some sort of chocolate. And, well, she does have a skin like chocolate anyway... She is very nice to me and I love being in the kitchen with her. The only person I know that cooks better then her is just Grandma Weasley. But today I had to say no, I just wasn't in the mood really. "What's the matter, Vic? Aren't you happy that your brothers are going to be home tomorrow?"_

_"I guess I am glad...", and shrugged, "I'm going to take a bath..." Uncle magically filled the bath for me and left to the kitchen. It feels good to stay in a bath as long as I want... Mom says that I'm too smart for a seven year-old since I already know the pleasures of a good long bath. I wonder how many of these I'll be having from now on... That makes me remember that I forgot to tell you why I was in St. Mungus after all... My mom is having twins. I never thought I would have brothers... Specially twins. And boys! Boys are just so annoying... I already have to put up with my cousins and Ted. Didn't they think it was enough? Not that I believe having sister would be much better anyway... I dried myself and got dressed. As I approached the kitchen I could feel the wonderful smell from the food and I remembered how hungry I was._

_"I made your favorite, I hope you like it!", smiled Lola._

_"Macaroni, shrimp and cheese!", I smile back, "I love you!" They laughed at my remark and then the three of us started eating. Then a thought crossed my mind. Would they agree with me? Well, it won't kill to ask, will it? "Uncle Charlie. Can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course you can, sweet Vic. You can ask me anything"._

_"Can I go live with you and Lola in Romenia?" I guess I was not suppose to ask that, because they stayed so quiet and started exchanging looks._

_"You know I would love to have you around", he smiled to me, "But I believe your parents wouldn't let me. They would miss you too much"._

_"No they won't... They have other children to take care now"._

_"I was sure you were upset... Now I know the problem...", said Lola._

_"The problems, you mean... Now Dad will be all around those two. And mom too. And she already says I'm supposed to help her", I sighted, "I wish it was still only me..."_

_"Oh, sweet Vic", continued uncle Charlie, "I know exactly how you feel. And so does your dad. He will never neglect you. Never"._

_"Then why did he want more children? Wasn't I enough to make them happy?", I couldn't help a tear running down through my face._

_"Of course you are more then enough to make anyone happy", said uncle Charlie as he gave me one of his hugs that I love._

_"You will love to have brothers, Vic", started Lola, "Someday you will have much fun with them. But, for now, I will give you something that is very important to me", she turned to uncle Charlie and said, "Love, do you mind doing that puff thing of yours and get a purple box inside my drawer?"_

_"Sure. I'll be right back", and he disaparated. See, Lola is a muggle, so she can't aparate and all. Must be boring being a muggle... I think I'll ask her someday. "Here we are"._

_Uncle Charlie handed her the box and she smiled at me as she said, "My mother gave this to me when my sister was born. I was afraid just like you are right now. So I want you to have it. I hope you like him". Then I took the box and slowly opened. Inside there was a small teddy bear with a missing eye. "I used to talk to him when I was scared, he was my best friend for quite sometime"._

_"It's pretty. Thank you", I said hugging her tight._

_"And, to make it better", said uncle Charlie, "I'll put a spell in it so that when you want to talk to me or Lola you just have to talk to him and, as soon as we can, we will get in touch with you. Okay?" I hugged him too. Then he placed the spell and said, "Your dad said you could open your presents today if you wanted"._

_"No... I'll wait for mom and dad tomorrow. I already got the best present ever!", I smiled holding my bear, "Do you mind if I call him Monsier Marron?" And then we stayed up a bit more, as I enjoyed my last Christmas eve as a single child._

* * *

"What happened then, Vic?", shyly asked James, "Did you have to call uncle Charlie?"

"Not really. The next day, after mom and dad came back home I went to my bedroom and did as Lola had said she did, just talked to my new bear a little. Dad heard me talking and came to me", a small smile dropped on her face, "He asked me to sleep with him and mom that night, since they both missed me. They I just knew that nothing would be same anymore, but it would be alright", she laughed and said, "Oh well, and surely my Christmas after that were all very stormy with those two around".

"Oh... I said the bear was cute!", said Rose.

"I still think it is ugly...", shrugged James.

"When are they coming?", asked Albus ignoring the others.

"Tomorrow. Dad had still had to work today", then Victoire took another look at the stuffed bear and said, "I'll take Monsier Marron with me and ask Uncle Charlie to get him fixed".

"Okay... I'm getting bored... Can we read the next letter?", whined James as he took another thick envelope from the trunk, "Wow, this one is for uncle George!", then he grew a mischievous smile, "It's from a girl..."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all those who have read this story and specially to those who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well!_


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

BECAUSE MOTHERS ARE NEVER WRONG

* * *

"Wow, this one is for uncle Jorge!", then James grew a mischievous smile, "It's from a girl..."

"And who is she?", asked both Albus and Rose together.

"Dunno...", shrugged James.

"Then how come you know it's from a girl, silly?", smiled Victoire.

"Because it looks like it, silly", James said mockingly, "No boy would put perfume on a letter"

"Let's see if I can find out who is it from then!", said Victoire as she reached for the letters and started reading them out loud, "Dear, George, I'm writing this with all my heart. I just hope you will read it and hopefully answer this time... I just saw you on the paper today..."

* * *

_"LAUGHING SUCESS!", I read as I __opened the Daily Profet, "This week the joke shop _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ was awarded the _Greatest Wizarding Company_ prize once again! It's the first time a company is granted this honor for a third time in a row. This wizarding shop was built 14 years ago by the Weasley's twins Fred and George. Unfortunately, two years later, the brave Fred Weasley was lost during the last battle with He Who Must Not Be Named..." The article kept on, but I couldn't read it anymore, tears filled my eyes as I read about my lost friend and... and about him._

_"Stop it!", I said to myself, "You have to stop thinking about him...". With this thought my eyes starting to let go the tears that were filling them up. I knew, deep inside, that I would never be able to stop thinking about him. I loved him too much._

_I looked back at the paper and stared at the picture. George and Ron stood in front of the shop with smiles on their faces. Everyone that saw this picture would say they were the perfect image of success. Everyone who never met them before the war. That was not the smile I loved to see in George's face. The smile I loved came from deep inside, directly from his soul, that would lighten up the room... that would make my day. This one was probably there just for the picture._

_It's been two years since I last talked to him. He didn't want me around. Ron once told me that he felt like he was not suppose to be happy without Fred. Why can't he see that what Fred would want the most would for him to be happy? If he would at least talk to me... What am I saying... It's obvious he will never want me back... I should just forget everything... Just try to go on with my life and let him with his..._

_What am I saying? I just can't abandon him. I write to him once again until he does answer at least one... I should never give up love..._

* * *

"God knows how much I miss being with you. I just wish you would talk to me once again. I still love you George and keeping me away won't change that". Victoire finished reading the letter and saw the newspaper clipping attached and then she could see what this mysterious woman meant: uncle George did seem sad at the picture.

"Do you think he answered the letter?", asked Albus.

"Apparently he did...", said Victoire, "But never sent to her, it's still here..."

"If we knew who she was we could sent the letter to her...", said Rose.

"But I know who she is! It's right here on uncle George's letter!", said Victoire standing up, "And I know exactly what to do! You guys just stay here a while", then she run downstairs to her room and got a sheet of paper and started writing down something. When she was done she went toward one of the owls and sent her away with the letter. "I hope she gets it..." Victoire then went back to the attic and found her three cousins sound asleep. She smiled slightly and went back down to one of the rooms and knocked.

A messy haired boy came to the door and said, "What do you want, Vic...? I was sleeping..."

"Well, Ted. I need your help to get James, Albus and Rose down from the attic. So come with me".

"Who told you I will help?", said Ted crossing his arms in front of him, "And what are they doing there in the first place?"

"I said you will help. And they are there because of you!"

"Because of me? I never told them to go there! It's hunted!"

"Oh, now I get it", said Victoire growing a smile on her face, "You are scared to go there".

"I'm not scared!"

"So prove it!"

"I don't have to prove you anything!", then Ted saw the smirk still on her face and said, "But I'll help you bring those three downstairs". And so they did, and after the three young children were comfortably asleep in their beds, Ted and Victoire went to their own beds.

* * *

As the morning came, the sun started to spread its light through the window, reaching the face of the boy lying on the bed. This source of comfortable heat and pleasant light slowly woke him up, making him stir around his bed. When he realized it was Christmas morning, he jumped out of bed and run toward his brother.

"James! James, wake up!", said him as he shake his brother.

"What, Albus?", the half asleep boy managed to say.

"We fell asleep! We didn't talk to him!"

"Waking up this early? Is there something wrong?", said a man as he entered the boys room, "Or are you just to excited to open up the presents?"

"Uncle George!", exclaimed Albus as both boys run to hug their uncle, "So glad you are here! But we aren't gonna have any presents this year...", he said sadly.

"And why not? Did you do something really bad?"

"No", said James, "But the chimney is blocked! And we fell asleep before we could tell Father Christmas yesterday... He couldn't get in then..."

"Oh, well. I'm more than sure he would find another way to leave the presents", said uncle George smiling, "He wouldn't dare leave my nieces and nephews without presents".

Then the doorbell was heard and they left the room to find Victoire already on the stairs and Rose and Ted coming out of their rooms. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione already downstairs with Lily and Hugo. Victoire hurried to the door saying, "Must be mom and dad!" But Harry got there first and opened it to their visitor.

"Angelina?" he said as he made her a gesture of welcome, "Come in!"

"Hello, everyone", she said shyly, "I'm sorry to get here so early, but I received a letter in the middle of the night telling me to get here as soon as possible".

Victoire gave her a hug and said, "I'm glad you could come!", then looking back at her uncle George she said, "I know there are some things you two want to talk about, so why don't you show her the house, uncle George?"

"Alright...", he said, still puzzled with the arrival of Angelina. Then, the two of them left the room.

"Oh, well", said Hermione, "Why don't we go and have some breakfast while we wait for those two to get back?"

And so they all went toward the other room. On the way, they went past the fireplace and the Christmas Tree and Rose saw something amazing, "Look! There are presents!", she then looked to the boys and gave a triumphant smile, "I told you Father Christmas comes in by Floo Powder!"

They all laughed at her remark and ate their breakfast, with cheerful talk and loud welcomes as the other members of the family arrived. They were about to start to open up the presents when George and Angelina returned holding hands and he announced, "I would just like to tell everyone that me and Angelina are back together and for that I would like very much to thank Victoire, James, Albus and Rose for that", the four children felt the redness come to their cheeks and George continued, "And another thing, you are all going to be invited to our wedding as soon as we fix the date".

As everybody went the give the new couple congratulations, Ginny and Harry hugged their sons and Ginny said, "I don't know exactly what you did, but I'm glad you helped making your uncle so happy".

"No problem, mom" said James, "And thank you".

"For what, darling?"

"For never being wrong", then he run with his cousins to open up the presents and from that day on he knew that he would never again have doubts around Christmas because now he understood what her mother meant when she said that Christmas is magical.

**

* * *

**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this fic and I hope you all liked it! And thanks for everyone who left or will leave me one of those lovely reviews!_


End file.
